Starving Love
by Chibi Pyralspite
Summary: Kevin's a "Starving Author" Who begins to write Boy Love stories under a female name. He finds Ben, an artist and gets him to draw his covers and other pictures he needs in the book. Kevin is taken by Ben, and Ben just begins to question his sexuality
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Juli, and Nephy helped me write this oh, and Middy actually because I bothered her quite a bit...a while back when I made the idea.  
Oh, and I trashed quite a few authors in this story...some who I actually love like Christopher Rice...and Laurel K. Hamilton totally pwns Stephanie Meyer

_**Starving Love**_

_After unfastening the buttons to reveal the skin beneath, he timidly planted butterfly kisses here and there on his stomach. As if pleased by this, Kevin squirmed and gave a heavy sigh. Strangely enough, the younger man was pleased with himself, knowing he had this sort of effect on him. Feeling bolder, he loosened Kevin's slacks and tugged them down, hands now resting on the throbbing cock that quivered beneath him._

_He bent his head down, placing his lips direction his member. All he wanted to do was give Kevin absolute pleasure for all of the times he had done for him. After familiarizing him with the head of the cock, he slowly inched the thick staff passed his lips to his mouth.  
_  
"What the fuck is this?!" I whispered, actually wanting to scream to the heavens. "Who the hell would write something like this…let alone read it?"

I was in a bookstore out of town for Mike; if he wasn't going out with Gwen I probably would of never gone so far out here to pick up this…disgusting book.

The author had a pen name so I wasn't too sure who the real one was, Mike was sure the author was a man because of how well he associated himself with the male body. That was a year of Health class I never got back. It's so embarrassing to talk about, let alone read.

I grabbed another book off of a wooden shelf, this alien book that some male author Mike was also in love with. Flipping through it was much better than his weird ass sex book.  
_  
"Don't tell me you're a chicken too?" the new arrival sneered. I heard a few muffled laughs to my left, noticing a gang-like lot staring at me. Knowing for sure I had turned bright red my cheeks burnt from embarrassment. Their gazes did not shift from me; I was becoming intimidated by this pack of gorillas staring menacingly, like I was their prey. I attempted to force myself through the growing crowd, panicking and hoping to make it safely down._

_Chills wriggled up my spine as I felt a large hand gripping tightly onto my arm, then more grasps around my ankles and hips. I felt my feet lift off the ground and my weight hoisted high into the breezy air. Without my awareness I began screaming like a maniac as the attackers lifted me over the rail bars, hanging me in mid-air over the rough water. My stomach gave a flip and I started shaking uncontrollably. I was still pleading for help at the top of my lungs when I felt the tight grasps released._

_For a split second the cold wind rushed past my flushed face, I heard the echoing of male voices and my own a thousand times louder screaming. I turned my head when the dark water was a fraction away from my face which was followed by the piercing slap of the water against my back. Icy water formed around me, steadily entering my nostrils. I tried to move my limbs but continued drifting downwards, thumping on the sandy layer below."_

This was apparently the female version of his alien book, which title I couldn't even pronounce since it was some weird O word that ending in X. Female version, meaning he took one of the three main characters and gave her, her own story to see if the fan boys will like it. It seemed so…cliché I guess, including how every story had three main characters. Examples: Harry Potter, Totally Spies, Charlie's Angels; and I wasn't even going to go on my, How-every-vampire-fan-loves-twilight rant. I mean, it's overdone…

Now, before I start getting yelled at, lets get to the real point here, Kevin Levin wasn't that good of an author. Maybe it's the purpose that I barely read; and it's too popular…just like My Immortal by Tara Gilesbie, that piece of shit of a fan fiction.

"Hey Ben…" A female voice spoke which made me look up from the page I was reading.

"Oh, Charm…"

"Oh, Charm? Well, that isn't the best way to greet me now is it?"

Charm was an old friend of my cousin, Gwen. She was probably the most creative and most strange person in the world and I believe she went out with Mike a while back. Charm was actually a writer, but now she just was an editor for this big publishing company and had three people she mainly worked for, one of them being Kevin.

"Whatever…" I put the books in the bag next to me that contained three magazines and something I was getting for Gwen's birthday present…

"Look, Mike wants to throw you and Gwen a birthday party, not the most creative idea and he isn't good at hiding things. I told him no so many times but he's just being an ass about them all." She took a glance to the shelves I was near. "Oh, reading Kevin's stuff are you?"

"Mike asked me to pick it up while he's at his parents so Gwen can meet them."

"Did you read…" She clasped her hands together, "An Innocent Obsession?"

"You mean…that…" I gulped. "sex book?"

"Yeah, I saw it at the front of the store. Not too sure why they'd make it public when teenagers or even kids are going to wonder what it is."  
I shrugged. "Some people are stupid."

"Kevin actually asked me to ask you something…because he heard you're an artist…then I told him you're a brat and all your opinions are from hanging around me and Mike."

"No they aren't!"

"Uh…Christopher Rice?"

"Do you know he's gay?"

"Chris Crutcher?

"never heard of him…"

"Ally Kennen?"

"Eh, she's okay…"

"What did she write?"

"Shut up. What favor did you want?" I picked up the bag and headed off to sit on a chair that was near the windows by the registers; Charm following in a wavering movement.

"He wants you to draw the cover for his next book…well, the one you read…" She sat down, moving her dyed, white hair out of the way. "What you read was a short story, he wanted to know how people took it before he wrote the entire thing."

"I'm guessing it went well."

"Better than well. So, will you draw it?"

"Am I getting paid?"

"He said he'll give you whatever you want…and hopefully that isn't a lifetime of smoothies."

"Fine…I'll do it…"

Charm stood up, grabbing a piece of paper from her bag, her light pink eyes (made from contacts)–well, they kind of looked purple from an angle–looking to make sure it was the right one. "Here…"

She handed me the paper, it was his address, not that far from this bookstore actually.

"I'll have to borrow your car…" I told her, making her cross her arms.

"Borrow Gwen's or get your own, you aren't touching my car."

I rolled my eyes at her, getting up to buy the books and leave this place once in for all, I had enough of these…sex books…and the face that Kevin really did right it and now we were the only three people who knew it…wait until Mike found out.

--

It must have been two hours later from a late bus, and my begging Mike to take me over to the house. He thought I had some hot date which was a bit ridiculous because I haven't dated anyone since Julie my senior year and that was almost six years ago.

I wasn't much into dating since I felt it was embarrassing, fifty percent of the time, and the other fifty was just an excuse to get laid.

I made my way up the entrance of the apartment, buzzing to even let me in. It was a pretty rich neighborhood now that I thought of it, a few singers used to live down here and some movie stars. Yeah, I hung out with Mike a little too much.

The entire inside of the house was some sort of blue or just white. The windows were all fiberglass but it gave the whole edge to the modern and the futuristic era. The hallways were made of some sort of material I'd never be able to name or make up; it was much like marble though.

His apartment was on the second to sixth or seventh floor, number Thirty-Two. I knocked on the door in some expectations since I've never seen this Kevin person before.

The man who answered the door was of course what I expected, a smoker if that since the smell loomed off of his clothing. He had long black hair that was a bit different then how clean cut I thought he'd…well, wanted him to be.

He turned his back on me, walking back to the couch he was probably sitting on since there was a cup of coffee and a few pieces of paper on the glass, antique table. I followed him into his place, standing near the couch.

"Do you want something to drink?" He asked, picking his cup up and heading into the kitchen which was in the living room itself, just much bigger so it looked well together.

"Uh…sure…"

"You can put your stuff on the table. Anything specific you want?"

I put my stuff down, grabbing my pad and a few pencils, moving to shut his door since I felt paranoid that it was opened and if someone just happened to walk in…"Uh…"

"I'll just get you a soda."

I nodded moving to sit in the kitchen at a wooden table. "Charm said you wanted to-"

He cut me off. "Draw the cover for my book, I've seen your work, Ben, you're really good."

"…thank you…" I felt like I would of blushed. "What am I drawing for you?"

"Something with two guys…" He came over and put a large stack of typed papers on the table, "you can read it if you want…"

I shivered. "It's that…weird…sex story…?"

"Don't tell me you're a homophobe."

I shook my head.

"Then what's the problem?"

"…I don't know…it's just weird…"

Kevin pulled out his wooden chair, sitting nonchalantly on it with a smug look as if he was actually interested to hear what I had to say.

I sighed, putting my drawing items on the table.

"You've never thought about having sex with the same gender?"

I stayed quiet.

"Don't tell me, you're a virgin…how old are you…haven't you even been to a strip club, or even-"

"shut up!" I was too flustered to allow him to continue talking.

"Oh, so you're a closet gay…" He said, getting off of his chair and moving over to me, making me get up and move away from him, I really didn't want this guy to touch me.

"Shut up."

"Not until you answer me, Ben."

I blushed, moving away from him and back to the couch, sitting there and crossing my arms.

"You're being a bitch, I hope you know that."

"So, you're the one trying to make me say I'm gay when I'm not."

"So why don't you have a girlfriend, or married at your age…"

"I'm almost twenty-five…who's married at that age…?"

He shrugged and shrunk down in the seat next to me. "People who aren't us." He gave a grin.

"shut up…"

There was some quick movement that involved the room spinning and me being pushed against the couch, hands wrapped against my wrists quite tightly. I moved my arms, seeing if there was any hope of getting free; I was a bit relieved. I wasn't sure why though, I didn't even know this guy…maybe I was_ gay…_

He moved his hands, using one to keep my hands in place and the other to snake underneath my pants and boxers. The only reaction possible was burying my head but I couldn't do that unless my hands were released and that wasn't happening anytime soon…

Well, that was a lie because the doorbell rang rather than a knock at the door.

Kevin cursed under his breathe, not moving from his spot but instead rubbing the tips of his fingers at my back entrance.

"…S-stop…go ge-t the door…"

His pushed his finger inside me. "They'll come back…"  
The doorbell rang again, then a few knocks. It was a female but the voice seemed so distorted with the whimpers I was letting out as his fingers rubbed against my walls, panting when there were two thrusting inside of me.

"get the door!" I yelled at him which made Kevin give a husky laugh and move from my body, the cool fingers leaving my body.

Kevin fixed his shirt and moved to the door as I sat up, he looked rather cheerful as he did so. The person outside was a delivery man, a large package in hand and in his blue attire he was actually…cute…and I hate to say it…

"Sign here." His voice spoke, licking his dark lips. He was African-American, and rather happy as well.

Kevin took the device and signed his name, taking the package from him when he was done. He shut the door and headed back to the couch. "told you they'd come back…"

"Just shut up…" I crossed my arms over my chest as Kevin went through the package, opening with ease. "what is it anyway?"

"something Charm sent me a while back, it's a few books she found out of state, and some of mine in different languages.

"Oh…" I didn't really know what to say, I just wanted to leave really…not have a man like him touch me…or even do something like that.

"Go work on the picture…"

"What do you want it to look like?"

"I just showed you, Ben."

And this was going to be the longest week of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: If you want to write Kevin's part, just ask me, Kevin's stories were written by, Madi, Brooke and Emika :D Brooke's Livejournal is visualkeiwhore, so, if you want to see the entire story, go over there it's on it.

_**Chapter 2**_

_"As I child, I realized that all I wanted was to be able to fly. I soon discovered that, for this to happen, I would need wings. When it became evident that I would not grow them, despite the spark of hope ignited from my bony shoulder blades, I knew I would have to make my own. My arms alone weren't sufficient, no matter how hard I flapped or how high I jumped. Shortly thereafter I discovered that paper was as useless as gluing feathers to my arms. Cloth, although creating a pleasingly dramatic effect, was also out of the question. So why were birds clever enough to grow their own lovely pair of wings when all of my efforts were in vain? I would have asked them, but whenever I drew near they would take off. Unwilling to share their secrets, mocking me in my failures. That same year, my mother brought home a pair of cockatiels. I asked them what their secret was._

They wouldn't say." 

I heard Kevin's voice, but my eyes wouldn't open to see where his body had stood. He must have been reading something he wrote, something somebody wrote, maybe it was in his little gay stories he was slowly falling in love with. Well, as long as it wasn't me. I wasn't gay…or so I had to keep telling myself.

I heard another voice after Kevin had spoken, it sounded like Charm, or some female. She was reading as well, another chapter or part of the story that seemed just as…the same malicious intent as Kevin was causing me.

_"I'm wandering again; lost, and trying to find myself, trying to discover why my demeanor attracts them. Suddenly, a hand is reaching out – reaching towards me, - and I don't know what compelled me to act upon bodily impulses, but I was soon mimicking the other, reaching out to grasp at it. The organ encaged inside of my chest began to push rapidly against its confinements as the desperation grew within me – this was my chance to relieve the shell of my beings from the heavy burdens a game called 'life' weighed upon it. But then the hand stopped a mere centimeter from my finger tips, and a small whimper escaped my lips in the faintest of syllables as reality found its way through the air of false hope that had settled around me."  
_  
"I swear, how do you come up with these things?" The girl spoke, as the kettle had finally went off, allowing me to open my eyes in a bitter surprise at lights in the living room had turned on, only to blind me.

"I was born to write…" Kevin said, with a bit of a sigh and sounding rather tired. "But, If I give each character their own little profile; Jin with his wondering past of life and reality, and Calin with his wishes to fly, only to become an angel…then everything will work out fine."

I sat up, turning to Kevin and rubbing my eyes.

"Hey, sleepyhead." It was Charm talking and looking over at me. "Did you draw….anything…?" She moved over to where I was sitting.

"A few things…I had the desire to draw demons…"

The demons were part of my nightmare. Where, I was being overcome by them. Me, an angel; one of the highest priorities in the characters mind. To not become a fallen, a sinned one.

Yet, the picture itself reflected a demon torturing such an angel, bound and gagged to a wall. To my dismay, it was what Kevin wanted; just didn't seem very interested in it since he was wavering around the kitchen in performance of his need for sleep.

Charm had picked up what she was reading, flipping through a few pages and her eyes catching sight of another part of it.

_ "Once I was satisfied with the damage I had caused my facial features, I released the tight grip I didn't even realize I had on the medical knife, ears deaf to the clinking sound of metal hitting marble non-too gently as I stumbled away from the mirror that seemed to haunt me now, mocking me as it reflected what I had stupidly done to myself, but I ignored the feelings of annoyance – the mirror hand won again. It always won, didn't it? But this time I was determined to redeem myself for all the times I had let the mirror take over my conscience, giving it a smirk before I fell to the floor, half in the bathroom and half in the hallway of my apartment._

That was when I noticed a pair of feet running in my direction, accompanied with a panicked voice. My eyes widened slightly at the acknowledgement of your presence and I immediately relaxed my aching body. My face burned like a bitch, but I pushed it aside, choosing to rule out the consequences of my outlandish actions as a small smile spread across my aching lips, lids curtaining my eyes from seeing your beautiful face contorted with concern, horror, and disbelief laced together into one form of panic. Even though I knew I would most likely not live through this night, I was at ease with myself for the first time in what felt like forever.

Because, my dear, your porcelain doll is finally irreparable."

"…Please stop…" I said, getting up and almost falling back over to where I was two seconds ago. "You're started to give me a headache and I just woke up."

Kevin moved across the room, handing Charm a cup of tea, and giving me the one that was left in his other hand. He seemed awfully quiet, compared to last night, and what he had tried to do…If only it was out of my mind and I didn't have to remember that such a creepy guy had been touching me at one point. It only made me glare at him.

Charm gave a smile as she sat down to where I once was, moving a blanket that I never noticed was there before. Kevin might have put it on me, or just Charm herself. Kevin was back in the kitchen, and I found myself hovering over a new page in her hand, one that read out like a sex scene, and I really didn't want to be stuck reading it, so I adverted my eyes over to Kevin who was smoking a cigarette when he moved back over to us.

"When is the book coming out?" I felt like I needed to change the conversation to something else.

"End of this month…" He inhaled, then blew the smoke out through his nose and mouth.

"That's really bad for you…" I crossed my arms as Charm had put her cup down.

"I'll quit when I die." He took Charms seat when she got up with the papers and folders, blowing smoke in my face which made me push him over and pout.

"I'm going to head back to the office and edit this out. I'll call you later, and send you of the edited version when I get a chance this weekend." She grabbed her coat off of the coat hanger and left the place.

It was quiet for a few minutes, and the musky scent of soap and cigarettes was the only thing surrounding Kevin, and since he moved back over, sitting even closer to me

"Hey…Kevin?"

"Yeah?"

My eyes spotted something on the table, something that wasn't there last night, but just reading some of it…something I wish I hadn't done since Kevin didn't seem effected that I had it in my hands.  
_  
"Fuck, Kevin. ." You whine, legs wrapped around my waist, moving with the rhythm of my lusty thrusts._

I have you pushed against the wall, one hand steadying us against it while the other pumped your length.

Your legs tighten around my waist, subconsciously forcing me fully inside of you. I groan into your mouth to muffle my obvious pleasure at the action. Seemingly pleased by my response, you attempt to do so again - only this time, I was prepared.

Using strength, I overpower your tired limbs and you pout cutely. A smirk grows on my face as I hear your barely audible whimper.

"You want more, don't you?"

When I receive no answer, I squeeze your cock lightly, earning a strangled cry silenced by my mouth.

"You want it deeper and deeper. . ."

Your eyes seem to roll in the back of your head as you find the meaning to my words, whimpering quietly and pushing gently on my waist in encouragement.

Slipping my tongue back into your sweet cavern, I shove my cock further into your body; pounding in faster - deeper and deeper.

I can feel it. You can feel it. We're close, but I'm intent on making you cum first. Picking up the pace on your cock, feelings intensify, your eyes widen and you explode; spraying sticky sweetness on your stomach and chest.

You still, leaning against me for support. Right hand leaving your spent length, I move it to the other side of the wall.

Just a little more and --

"F-fuck" I mumble, releasing my climax, filling you with my all.

"How the hell can you write these things?" Now I was even more uncomfortable…

"Let's see, by fantasying about a cute little boy and his experiences with me? No one knows I'm the author, so I can write whatever I damn well please…even if it'll take your virginity to see it my way."

Kevin pushed the cigarette into the ashtray, letting the fire die and then, taking the paper from Ben. "What else is on here…?" He skimmed through it, not too much more about sex but rather the relationship persuing.

"Kevin!"

"Oh, you just love shouting my name, don't you Benji-baby." He laughed at himself, getting up and leaving me flustered, I could feel the bright red over my face. "Get back to work, you don't want a repeat of yesterday, do you?"

And deep inside, I probably would of wanted to, but It was the fact I knew I wasn't gay...or once again, like I was trying to tell myself.


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: Sorry for the weird people who hate this cause it's like Junjou romantica. That was the purpose. There are tons of animals exactly like JR. by the way. :D and I kind of make this, making fun of that anime, cause it was so amusing, and I loved it so much, so I did Bevin that way, and a lot of you guys like it, so I'm keeping it that way  
Midesko helped with Kevin's novel this time :3 if you wanna help ask. Like I said.

Chapter 3

It must have been three days since I came here; and things weren't…what was the world…normal? Kevin had this strange situation of getting me to draw any possible idea, and this evening he actually presented me with a list of them.

I shudder because I had to fucking read it.

Bondage, mainly some sort of angst, against a wall, on a table, against a fridge, a sauna, out in a tent (Charm's idea), in an office, my favorite was in dress-up since I love Disney movies, under a table, someone sitting at a table while someone goes under (which makes no sense), in a Ferris wheel, under water, in a pool, in a hot tub…and I wasn't even sure how many other ideas were on the list.

Maxine Drive (a/n: was Odd's pseudonym in an old Code Lyoko Fanfic I never wrote), was one of his friends, a half European male who wrote sex stories under this female name. Charm told me he died a few months ago, but I guess that wasn't the point, the sex stories were the point.

Recently, Kevin has been writing a story called Frost, same characters as his novel, Forest Waltz. I remember it was this strange, Heaven-Hell twist, and he had just gotten it published the other day. He made me read it of course, and I remember part of it I loved…this meeting.

It was then that I had the fortune of meeting you. My eyes settling on yours. Dark brown into your sparkling green orbs. Our hands were touching, they bumped by mistake, but neither of us removed them. I had spotted a book with an interesting cover, an illustration of an angel with its back against that of a demonic form. I never would have guessed at the time what purpose you wished to buy it was. I couldn't believe my luck. This gave me the opportunity to finally speak to you, to be so close to you.

I was taken back by your beauty. Your normally pale cheeks now stained pink from blushing and you mouth open, trying to speak but no words would form from your lips. I took your shy silence as an opportunity to give you my name, to which you replied with a slight stutter, your name. It sounded even more delightfully sinful to hear you speak, especially when you had your attention focused on me and me alone. It was as if, no one else was breathing or moving. The world had stopped, just waiting for one of us to make a move.

Now, if a writer wrote like that, wouldn't you want to read it? It was so descriptive…so…I don't know what.

Ben?" Kevin questioned me from the stairs; I was cooking pasta with vegetables and rice. Something I guess I was fond of making nowadays.

"Hm?"

"How does a sexy cooking time work for you?"

I dropped the lid off the pot. "What…?" I turned to him.

"In Frost, Jin and Calin, in the kitchen, having sex…" He walked down the stairs as he spoke, forcing me to turn back and pick up the lid.

"Uh, sure, whatever."

When I lifted back up, I put the pot lid on the counter, and turned off the heat. When I turned to look over towards Kevin, he pressed his lips to my own, making me struggle to break it, but he pulled his arms around my neck, pressing his lips even more.

The doorbell rang.

"You should get that." I spoke when he let go, leaving me to cough.

"No, they can wait."

This was just like before, the doorbell always interrupting us…I mean him. I guess I'd become suddenly flustered at the thought of us.

"Package for Kevin Levin!" A voice called through the door making me give a small laugh.

"Your name rhymes."

He glared at me before he motioned himself to the door, opening it and signing for the package which came for him. I moved over to him and watched him open it. Books, all the same resided in the book, and a letter.

"Thanks." Kevin's voice rang as he shut the door.

"What is it?"

"This old book I wrote. I had to edit it for Charm, so we can publish it…" Kevin pulled the letter from the box.

Kevin-

We added some of the new pages you sent us, and finished reading it. You really have talent, not like you didn't already know. There is a check from out company to you, for making the best seller this year. I hope the book does just as good.

-Vil

"Do you want to read it?" Kevin sighed, pulling out the first copy he saw.

I extended my arm and took it, opening the cover which read, Vanilla Lace. Flipping through some pages I found sex…nothing new with Kevin, and that the book was split into two parts in different views.

"Yeah…later, I'll read it." I swallowed hard; I really didn't want to read it. I was embarrassed by half of the things I had to do living here. I was mostly surprised that Kevin didn't force me to have sex with him already. The kissing was okay though…most of the time when he didn't shove his tongue down my throat.

"Are you okay? You seem a bit, worked up." He grinned making me blush.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I protested, putting the book down, and trying to move. Kevin's hand grabbed me.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kevin smirked, pulling me upstairs to his room.

"Let go of me!"

"Nope." He threw me on the bed when we got to the room. "You're all worked up, I need to fix that."

He leaned down, pressing a kiss to my lips, staying that before a pink appendage slipped past my lips, swiftly darting across my bottom lip before moving inside. It licked against my lip tongue, almost arguing me to react but it just seemed impossible. Eyes partially lidded, I felt his hands trail down my sides, following the curves and stopping to grip at my hips.

Kevin's tongue ravished and rubbed against anything it could reach in my mouth before he pulled away and moved, giving a bit of a winced look as he grinded his hips against my own, eliciting a needy moan from beneath my lips. I guess what I wanted was the pleasure because I quickly felt my hands on his pants, wanting them off.

Maybe his stories were getting to me; the idea of having sex with…well, not a complete and total stranger was fascinating me. And maybe he was turning me gay…no, that could never happen.

I let go of the other and pushed him off of me, thinking about what could have happen. If I actually let myself go and did what Kevin wanted to me. Would I lose this job if I did?

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kevin groaned he had fallen onto the floor when I pushed him.

"Don't ever do that!" I shouted throwing the nearest item at him which was a bottle of lotion.

"Ow!" He yelled. "Do what?!" he rubbed his head, moving up.

"Do that…don't ever do that. I'm not gay…I don't have feelings for you." I crossed my arms.

"Oh, so wanting to get my pants off weren't feelings?"

I shook my head no, as I got up to leave.

This was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: I'm seriously a lazy sponge ;o;

**Chapter 4**

"What are you doing awake?" I jumped at the voice behind me. Thoughts were bothering me again. I just couldn't let him know that. The real reason I was up at three in the morning, wearing nothing but a pair of thin pajama pants, and a towel over my wet hair.

"I woke up…" I sighed, "couldn't fall back asleep."

"Did you start reading Vanilla Lace?" I turned around to look at Kevin, he was still in his normal work clothes, my mind was afraid that he was awake while I was in the bathroom.

"Uh. No." I took the towel off my head and put it next to me on the table. "What do you have?" I examined the letters in his hand."

"Mail…can you go back downstairs for me get the rest for me?"

"Yeah…let me put on a shirt."

"Oh, no need for that." He chuckled. "You didn't need it earlier now did you?" He dropped the mail on the table.

I froze.

"You can touch yourself but you won't let me touch you?" He moved forward, grabbing my hands and pushing me back against the couch. "Wanna reiterate for me?"

I struggled. "Get off me!"

"Oh, come on Benjy." He nipped at my neck. "I want to hear those sounds, the ones that echoed through the bathroom while you touched yourself in the most intimate places."

His hands dragged down my chest, making me think back to those times in the shower. Times I didn't want to remember. It was just a one-time thing where I thought of Kevin, and a hand would move down the curves of my ass.

I blushed hesitantly as I pushed him away, hands at his chest. I turned. "No…"

He sighed, moving closer. "What's it gonna take for you to submit to me?"

I pushed away again and got up quickly, heading upstairs to get a shirt, and coming back down stairs, Kevin sitting on the couch now, writing with paper in his hand. He was like a machine sometimes.

"I'll be back…" I grabbed the key from the hook before heading off downstairs.

**_________**

I don't remember being in the lobby…well, at night. I remember coming in here for the first time. But the problem is, I didn't want to remember it because of Kevin. He was such a jerk to me, and a pervert. If he was straight and someone started touching him up, he'd probably turn gay in a heartbeat. But, I'm sorry I have a life, and a girlfriend. Well, I think she's my girlfriend.

I sighed again; it was dark in the lobby, even with the lights on. It was late as it is, no one was managing the counter, or checking in, and if anyone was down here, they were either dying or insane. What lunatic pranced around downstairs this time of day? Erm, Night…?

I never really liked the ideas that flowed through my mind either. They were a bit weird, bizarre really, lunatic ideas. Like the lunatic Kevin was. Touching me. I don't need to be touched by him, or…or anyone really!

I moved across, jumping onto the counter, and sliding off the other side. The boxes were usually in deposits behind the lobby desk, and the path…whatever the hell you called it, was locked after twelve.

I fidgeted with the keys until I got the box opened…

Then I fell. I don't know why. But I did, and I felt…a little funny. Like the feeling you feel when you're just so tired from being awake for so long. And everything because fuzzy and white. And you just fall…and you just begin to hear voices, words, and things that don't make any sense.

Incoherent words. Sentences. Phrases. Names.

"Mike!"


	5. Chapter 5

_a/n: switching to third person for the chapter. Another short chapter.  
_

_**Chapter 5**_

He squirmed in his binds, trying to make sight of what was around him. Nothing he could make out well enough, it looked like black with small specks of white that traveled around when he blinked his green eyes, pupils dilated.

He moved more, trying to break free. His breathing ragged as he began to cough through the tape and gag. It was effortless. He wasn't trying to get out. He didn't even know where he was, but that he could see red lights appearing through a window. Ben knew that this meant he was either near a station or a dock, remembering the lights from when he was younger. The bright lights that filled the car window when he went out on trips with his parents. But that was years ago.

The door opened with a slam against the stone wall behind it, splitting the wood. Footsteps circled the room, hiking from one side to another, and then back again to the door. He spoke no words but looked around, as if a child searching for a lost video game or toy. The man was quickly distracted by the moving and struggling of Ben, trying to escape, or at least trying to get out of the bind.

The mans boots clicked against the stone flooring as he walked off, grabbing at the binds and making them tighter, gaining a silent groan from Ben, as if the binds were crushing his body.

He chuckled as more footsteps entered the room, heels that must have belonged to a woman. She had moved across the room to the window, shutting the shades as she turned on the lights.

"I can't believe you're making me do this." She spoke, then moving to a nearby table where a case was set carefully.

"Either you do it." He let go of the binds, letting Ben fall back the floor. "Or I tell everyone your secret. How you really got all that money?" He moved across the room. "Who were you paying off?"

She opened the case. "None of your business. It's over. No one has to know."

"Then help me. Give me the drug."

She handed him a needle with a clear substance. "It's gamma hydroxybuyric…basically Liquid Ecstasy. It'll keep him out of it for a good two or three hours. Longer at a higher dose."

"Then give me more."

"You're crazy. Are you trying to kill him?"

She watched him go across the room, lifting Ben up by the neck and injecting the needle into his neck.

"What did I say earlier? Help me, or they'll know."

Sighing, she picked up a small bottle. "Here." She extended her hand and he grabbed the bottle, as she watched the boy squirm on the ground.

**______**

Kevin sat in his apartment as Charm came into the room, sitting across from him. Kevin had been looking over some papers from his story, trying not to show concern for Ben. It knew it was his fault though. He was the one who sent Ben downstairs; he was the one who was practically all over the boy.

"Do they know what happened…?" He questioned, putting down the papers and grabbing a cigarette from the pack on the table.

"He's missing…that's all they know. There were some traces of drugs, and latex. But no one knows. No one was working downstairs at the time."

He sighed, lighting the cigarette with a match in his pocket. He inhaled, than exhaled, blowing smoke to the side. "I can't deal with this…not now."

"Do you like him…?"

"He's my illustrator."

"That wasn't the question."

Kevin sighed, exhaling smoke again. He didn't know how he felt, yet he did have this need for the boy. He wasn't like the ones who worked for him before. Ones who only worked to be acknowledged. Ben wasn't like that; he was in it for the work. Because it was something he loved doing.

"I don't know." He looked over to the window. "Possibly."

Charm grabbed a book on the table. "Did you read it?"

"Yeah. When did he write it?"

"She didn't tell me when, I don't think she had any idea. He was in high school though, dreams of being a writer."

"Why didn't he continue?"

"He was dating this guy at the time…and he was a bit maniacal. He didn't want Ben to do anything. He just wanted him to stay by himself and minister to every need."

He chuckled. "I thought he wasn't gay."

"He is." She laughed. "He most definitely is."

"I'm going to bed. Tell me if anyone calls."


	6. Chapter 6

a/n: My birthday is next month :D Oh noes, am I lazy. :3 I'll make the next chapter long. Or I'll try to

Uber short chapter alert ;D

_**6**_

He was filled with scars, bruises, bites and puncture wounds. The needles weren't the only thing that had made him squirm in place. Which made him contemplate any and no hope of being let out of this place. Not because he wouldn't be let go. But because he knew he had been here for almost a week or two…or even three; and he didn't have a clue what was going on. He wanted nothing more than to know who took him, why they took him, and if someone would ever come bursting through the door to save him like in comics he had read in his spare time.

The only sounds Ben was getting use to were the boots of his captor that clicked against the stone or marble whenever he would walk around. Now he just hated the sound. Because here he came again, his voice becoming existent, while Ben's faded quickly over the humming of the strange equipment and lights of the room.

"Hold him down!"

The man was quick to speak, quick to move across the ground and quick to stick another needle in the brunets arm to make him squirm. This was the kind of torture lunatics got off of. Watching their captive's eyes turning to a hazy green, blurry, watery. He wasn't blindfolded anymore, but he was just too dizzy to see what was going on. To see whom his capture had been.

As he laid on the floor. Men to either side of his legs. Holding them opened. And down. To hid advantage, the lights were left on. But to his disadvantage, the man had grabbed a large item, stretching it over to keep Ben's legs apart. Making him completely open to any one.

Another light was flickered on, than another. Bright lights like on a studio flooring–of a film. It blinded him still. Ben could only see the shadows of the men. The one in boots making advances towards him, hands trailing against the boys knee. He fidgeted already, not wanting to be touched, not liking the feeling. Even on drugs.

"Turn on the camera!" Another demand as the men who were once to either side of Ben, moved above his head, to keep his hands from fighting. "Don't film his face, Levin already knows."

It was that one quick movement that made Ben scream, suddenly feeling something probe at his entrance. He felt the blood, run down his legs, and a hand cover his mouth as he realized what was happening. He had penetrated Ben's defenses.

His screams and pleads were muffled as he continued feel the man thrusting. It hurt him completely and utterly hurt him. Causing him pain in places never sought possible. The drugs weren't any anesthesia. Maybe just a cheap phosphodiesterase inhibitor, mixed with something to fuck him over.

He was turned over, the band on his legs pulled off; face being pulled into his captors cock. The other two who originally held his arms were at his back side, one pushing into him, the other touching in even more intimate parts–ones that Kevin had only ever really seen or tried to even touch.

Shifting, he struggled again, being pulled at by the hair as another needle dove for his neck.


End file.
